The Journey Home
by The Black Howling
Summary: One year after the war is over the gaang is spitting up and sokka decides to travel with toph back to gaoling and it's a long journey anything could happen. Tokka only.
1. splitting up

A/N: This is a TOKKA only fic if you don't like that pairing leave now. This story takes place 3 years from now and the war lasted about 2 years after the comet and their has been 1 year of peace.

Aang : 15

Katara : 17

Sokka : 18

Toph : 15

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or the people in it just the thoughts of the story.

It had been about a year since aang had defeated Fire Lord Ozai and now that the war was over and peace was being establised the gang was splitting up aang still had a lot of work to do as the Avatar to stableize the Four Nations but now that the war was over and things were getting peaceful toph thought that she should go home to show her parents that she ok katara of course said she was going with aang to help with his mission sokka was going to go with aang and katara but decided not to so when toph said she was heading home he decided to escort her so he knew she got home safe because after all the time they spent traveling together he had grown fond of her even though he wouldn't addmit it he cared about her a lot after all she was one of his closest friends but he wondered if that was the only reason he wanted to go with her. When toph heard that sokka was going to travel with her to make sure she got home safely she became pretty mad yelling at them she didn't need anybody looking after her and how could sokka be a bodygaurd when she was the one who always had to save him sokka of course interveined in the conversation at this point to yell at toph saying she didn't always save him and they started arguing about who saved who in this battle and in that fight this went on for about a half-hour when katara had enough of listing to it and asked toph to take a walk with her to gather some firewood toph knew there was no point in arguing with katara because she knew that katara really just wanted to talk to toph in private without the guys listing to what katara had to say so toph and katara got up and walked into the woods toph already knew pretty much what katara was going to say and it's not like she didn't want sokka to keep her company on her journey home because for one thing sense she was walking home instead of flying on appa it was going to take quite awhile for her to get home and it would be pretty boring without any company to talk to or in sokka's case pick on him and flick boogers at him and for the second thing she had loved sokka for a very long time and with all the time they would have alone maybe she could find the right time to tell him how she felt about him. Toph was snapped out of thoughts when katara started talking. You know toph sokka just wants to make sure you git home safe he worry's about you he worry's about all of us he feels it's his responsibility to make sure we're all safe katara said as she started picking up some wood for the fire. I know that katara I guess it's fine with me if sokka wants to tag along it's fine as long as he don't slow me down but to tell you the truth I think you just want sokka to come with me so you and aang can be alone katara blushed and tells toph that isn't true but toph can tell by her heart beat that she was lying katara than decided to turn the topic back to toph and sokka besides toph I thought you would be happy I mean after all you and sokka will be alone for quite awhile and why would that make me happy toph almost yelled at katara as she turned away from katara to hide the blushthat was now on her face but katara knew why she got mad katara figured out that toph liked sokka a long time ago but no one elsenoticed it I mean after all when it came to other people's fellings aang and especially sokka was clueless about such things like that ok then it's settled sokka is going to go back to gaoling with you said katara. Fine toph said. And they started walking back to camp when they reacted the camp site both the girls we're smiling or in toph's case grinning like she just got what she wanted sokka and aang just looked at them and wondered what they we're smiling about katara put down the firewood then sat down next to aang like she usually did toph sat down a couple a feet away from sokka and when she was comfortable she started looking in the direction of the fire took a deep breath and as she was about to start talking all of a sudden katara started talking so toph decided to listento what she had to say everyone looked at katara as she started talking me and toph have decided it would be best for sokka to go with toph incase anything happens on her way home like if she has to cross a river or a desert or something where toph can't see with her earthbending it would be best if someone was there to make sure nothing happens to her so me and aang along with momo and appa will be traveling together and sokka and toph will be traveling back to gaoling and now that that's settled we can all relax but then a thought ran thru katara's mind that she wanted an answer to so she looked at sokka and asked him the question she need to know. Hey sokka. Yeah katara. After you take toph home what are you going to do then sokka asked katara. Sokka started thinking while rubbing his chin like when he wore his fake beard. Toph cut in on his thoughts with her opinion of what he was going to do after he took her back home to gaoling I bet he's going to go see suki on kyoshi Island after all it's been awhile since he's seen his girlfriend she said sarcasticly sokka looked at her and said actually toph me and suki broke up the last time we saw each other we decided that we we're just to different and it would never work out between us but we're still friends but I guess after me and toph get back to gaoling maybe I'll hang around for awhile and catch the next earth rumble match and hopefully I'll get to see the greatest Earthbender in the world fight in it. Finally answering katara's question when toph just sat there shocked at what sokka had just said he wanted to watch me fight on the inside toph was exstreamly happy but on the outside she acted like she didn't care if he wanted to watch fight or not. Katara just looked at them thinking that they would make a nice couple aang just sat there smiling at all of this when katara spoke up again saying it was getting late and they should all go to bed if they all wanted to head out early in the morning they all got up and went to bed it was the last night together before they split up to go in there own directions.

A/N:This is pretty much the first thing I have ever written so please tell me what you think and I would appreciate any comments good or bad and the next chapter should be up in the next couple of days.


	2. let's talk

A/N: Here's chapter 2 hope you like it I've tried to inprove my writing and I wanted to thank Demonking101 and VincentMagius for the reviews and the advice on how to help my writing skills and for the complaments.

The next morning everyone even sokka was up pretty early giving each other hugs and saying there good bye's and after they all said good bye aang katara and momo got on appa and flew off to find a place where the avatar's help was needed and it wouldn't take long for them to find such a place katara looked back at her brother before he was out of sight after all she had never really traveled without him before. Back on the ground sokka looked as his sister flew off with aang when they we're out of sight he turned to toph and said well are you ready to go. Toph being her normal self said of course I'm ready I've been ready since I got up this morning sokka just looked at her and smiled and started walking thru the woods that they had to walk a few miles thru the woods to get to a road and after they got to the road it was about 20 miles to the next town. They walked thru the woods and made it to the road and sokka thought they we're making pretty good time so sokka decided it was lunch time so sokka and toph found a shady spot and sokka rummaged thru his pack looking for the food katara made early that morning for him and toph finally sokka found the food but before they ate it all sokka rationed it so they would have enough food until they reach the next town as as he was eating sokka realized that it was kind of ackward being just the two of them they have'nt even talked since katara and aang left he started wondering if it was something he did or was the reason she was'nt talking to him because she really didn't want him to be there. So being sokka he looked at her with a kind of hurt look on his face and said hey toph how come you have'nt said anything since this morning is it because you didn't want me to travel home with you.

Toph could feel that sokka was up set so she looked at him or at least in his direction and said sokka it's not that I didn't want you to come back to gaoling with me but wouldn't you have rathered went with katara and aang I know that you have to be worried about katara.

Sokka looked at toph with a smile on his face and said you know toph at first I did want to go with katara but it didn't take long for me to realize that she would be traveling with aang the "Avatar" so I know she will be safe and I know that aang would never let anything happen to her after all he does love her.

Toph's eye's widened and she said and how do you know that "Sokka".

Sokka said because the night before we split up he told me that he loved her and he would never let anything happen to her even if it cost him his "Life" and I have a feeling katara fells the same way about him.

And what makes you say that sokka asked toph.

Sokka looked at her with a proud look on his face and said for one thing she is my sister and I kind of know how she feels about people and I have a feeling she likes aang as more than just a friend and for the second thing my "Instincts" are telling me she likes him and there was no way I want to be around them if they are going to start dating because that would just be weird those two dating but who am I to judge.

Toph soon got over the shock in a few seconds and said what is so weird about them dating is it because aang is the "Avatar".

Sokka looked at her and said no that isn't what bothers me If anything him being the "Avatar" is a plus because I know she'll be safe with him.

Toph looked at sokka and said then is it the age difference between them that you don't like with a sad look on her face knowing the "age" difference between her and sokka is even bigger than the one between aang and katara.

Sokka looked at toph realizing the same thing toph just did and said no that doesn't bother me like they say age is nothing but a number and a few years isn't that big of a deal I mean if you love each other a few years between "you" shouldn't really matter after all my mother was a couple of years younger than my father and they loved each other more than anything in the world.

Toph just looked at sokka with a huge smile on her face now knowing thara age's didn't matter to him just like they didn't matter to her still looking at him she said then if it isn't because aang is the "Avatar" and it isn't there age difference than what is the problem with them being together.

Sokka just looked at her for awhile thinking then he said Iguess it's because thet just seem to different aang acts like a kid and katara acts like a mother,aang is care free and katara worries about everything.

Yeah sokka they are very different but you know what they say opposites attract toph said.

Sokka just looked at her smiling and said I guest your right.

They just sat there looking at each other in silence with smiles on there face's but it was a good silence and before they realized it they had been talking most of the day and it was getting late.

Sokka told toph instead of traveling antmore today they should just make camp and start traveling again in the morning toph agreed just happy that they were finally talking and that they were traveling together and even happier that it was going to last for awhile.

Later on after camp was setup they sat around the fire talking about everything you could imagine but it was starting to get late and they decided to go to bed sokka crawled into his sleeping bag and got comfortable while toph made her earth tent around her and said good night

to sokka but for some reason she didn't close the door to her earth tent which she always did sokka just looked at her little feet almost sticking out of the earth tent and wondered why she didn't close her door but he just smiled then turned to look up the stars that seemed to shine a little brighter tonight and soon he fell asleep.

Toph on the other hand couldn't fall asleep so easily she kept replaying everything that sokka said to her today "especially" that age didn't matter to him that was the best part of the conversation that was said today but soon enoughtoph was also fast asleep.

A/N: I know the romance between toph and sokka has been lacking in the first two chapters but romance takes time after all it's like a journey but there will be more in chaper 3 next chapter will be up soon.


	3. the town

A/N: Here's chapter 3 hope you all like it and I wanted to say thanks to Demonking101 for reviewing again and a huge thanks to phantomzeptra for the very kind words about my story and for adding me to Favorite Authors list and Favorite story and story alert. It almost makes me think I'm not that bad of a writer and it's got me all fired up and I would like to thank everyone else that is also reading my story.

The next morning sokka felt something poking his face he opened his eye's a little to see toph was sitting next to him poking him in the face so sokka said toph why are you poking me in the face.

Toph just said because it's morning we should get going.

Sokka just rolled over so toph used her earth bendingto help wake him up and sent him flying up in the air when he hit the ground toph smiled and said "oh good your up".

Sokka yelled " I am now thanks for the wake up call".

Toph's smile grew bigger and she said "no proplem sokka".

Sokka decided to get up so he wouldn't get in more trouble with toph because he knew if if she wanted him up she would keep harassing him until he got up so it's better just to get up now.

They soon packed up camp then ate some breakfast when they we're done eating they headed out for the town but unlike before they talked while they walked which seemed to help pass the time.

It was getting dark out when they arrived at the town sokka smiled and almost cried at the sight of a resterant and grabbed toph's hand and said let's go get something to eat and started running to the resterant while practically dragging toph.

Toph's face was slightly reddish from this after they we're done eating and sokka couldn't eat any more sokka suggested they stay at a hotel because it would probably be the last time they could sleep in a bed for some time.

Toph agreed saying even thoughshe loved sleeping out side in the dirt she does miss sleeping in a bed every once in a while and she would like to sleep in one if this was going to be there last chance for awhile.

They headed to the hotels it took them awhile to find one in there price range actually it was the only one in there price range.

Sokka went up to the counter and smiled at the old inn keeper woman and said "hello ma'm" I would like 2 rooms for the night.

The old inn keeper woman frowned and said I'm very sorry but all we have is "1 room with 1 bed" in it but the bed is pretty big you and your girlfriend could just "share" the bed.

Sokka looked at toph who's face was "RED" as was his and said she isn't my girlfriend.

The old inn keeper said ow I see well if you need 2 rooms you could stay at one of the other hotels but it would costs you a bit more money.

Sokka thought about it for a minute and then said would you excuse me for a moment please and walked over to toph who was standing in the corner by the door and said well toph what do you thank we should do we can't afford to stay at any hotel other than this one and this one only has "1 room with 1 bed" in it should we just go out side of town and sleep out side.

Toph looked at him with a tired look on her face which was still pretty red and said I don't feel like going any farther and I want to sleep in a bed let's justget the room and "share" the bed like the old woman said it's a big bed so there will be plenty of room for both of usand we can just stay on own side.

Toph's face turned "bright" red at her own suggestion along with sokka's.

Sokka thought about it for a minute feeling he was very tired too he decided there was no other choice but to "share" the room and the "BED".

Sokka walked back over to the old woman and said we'lltake the room and gave her the money for the room and she gave him the key to the room and said up the stairs and all the way down the hall last room on the left.

Thank you sokka said and headed for the stairs and turned to see toph hasn't moved and he said hey toph aren't you comin then realized she couldn't see because the hotel was made out of wood.

He walked over to her before she had a chance to say anything and took her hand and said guest follow me with a smile on his face after all it wasn't every day that toph needed help and he liked helping toph out when ever he could after all she saved his butt a million time it was nice to be able to helpful to her for once.

He guided her up to "Their Room" when they got to the sokka unlocked the door and the walked inside.

A/N: I know this chapter is short then the others but I always have trouble deciding where to leave off and I didn't want to get started on what happen in the room but I promise the next chapter will be longer and I'm gonna try and post a new chapter every 2 or 3 days so keep your eye's open.


	4. Ready for Bed

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone that is reading my story and thanks to Penan for putting me on story alert and to Demonking101 for another review and to beserkerbeast for the review but a special thanks to phantomzeptra for the absolute great review a writer couldn't ask for a better one thank you very much.

Sokka looked around the room seeing it was like most hotel room's there was a bathroom and some furniture and the bed wasn't as big as he thought it was going to be the old inn keeper made it sound like it was a king size bed but a actually it was only about a twin size but to him it didn't really matter.

Suddenly toph said is there a bathroom in here I'd like to wash up before I go to bed.

Sokka looked at her almost shocked that she wanted to wash up after all she loved to be covered in dirt but answered yeah there is this way and guided her to the bathroom and showed her where everything was before he said if you need anything I'll be right out side and left shutting the door behind him.

Sokka couldn't help but feel strange about them "sharing" a room and especially a bed.

He looked at the bed they would be "sharing" shortly it almost felt like they we're a couple of lover's getting a room for the night for some "alone" time together but after a minute he shook those thoughts from his headand started getting ready for bed.

He decided he would wash up in the morning before they left.

Mean while toph was in the bathroom washing up scrubing off the dirt that was covering her body and she couldn't help but think how strange and at the same time how lucky she was to be "sharing" a room and a bed with sokka.

Just like they would if they we're married toph couldn't help but blush at the thought of her being

married to sokka that would be nice she thought with a big smile on her face.

Suddenly sokka knocked on the door and said.

Hey toph did you fall asleep in there.

Toph looked in the direction the voice came from and said no I'll be out in a few minutes and continued on her mission to scrub off all the dirt that had been caked on sinces the last time she got cleaned up.

About ten minutes later toph walked out of the bathroom in some night clothes that katara helped her get on there journey for when the gaang slept in a hotel or something she would be more comfortable.

Sokka couldn't help but stare at her her hair was put down in stead of being in a bun like usual and it went about half way down her back.

It was another rare occasion for toph to bath or even wash up because she liked having a nice healthy coating of "Earth" on her as she called it but it was also because she was afraid of water.

But seeing toph clean with her hair down and in her night clothes he realized how much she had grown and filled out since the first time they met 3 years ago she had gotten about a foot taller and her breasts had gotten bigger too.

He could see her figure alot better in her night clothes her outfit she normally wore was for fighting and now could see it was very misleading she had a great figure.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when toph said so are we going to bed now.

All sokka could manage to say was "yeah".

Then toph said well can you show me where the bed is I can't see remember.

sokka slowly walked over to her and took her by the hand and lead her to the bed.

He wondered if she could feel how fast his heart was beating from holding his hand.

Toph pulled back the covers and climed into bed.

Sokka walked around the bed to the other side and also got in bed and turned off the lamp but the light from the full moon shined in thru the window so he could still see some.

He turned his head so he could look at toph and was surprised to see that she was looking at him.

His heart started racing all he could think was thank the spirits she can't feel my heart beat right now and how truely beautiful she was.

The moon light that shined on her thru the window only seemed to add to her beauty and he wondered why he didn't really notice it before.

I mean sure before he thought she was attactive but now that they we're alone traveling to her home it like he was seeing her in a whole new light.

A light he could see just how truely beautiful and great of a "woman" she was and he only wished he would have seen it before now.

He turned his head and looked out the window we're he could see about half of the moon at the top of the window and he said a silent prayer in his mind to the moon spirit.

Yue please forgive me but I'm in love with someone else I know that toph is the woman I am meant to be with I love everything about her I'm always happy when I'm around her she makes me feel like I can do anything that nothing is impossible.

I can't stop thinking about her from the time I get up intil I go to bed and most nights I even dream about her about the future we could have together.

I just hope she feels the same way about me.

Just then for a moment the moon seemed to shine a little brighter almost like "Yue" was telling him that she heard his prayer and was fine with him loving another.

Sokka smile and said a silent "Thank You" and turned back to toph the person he loved and cared more about than anyone or anything in the worldhe kept looking at toph still amazed at how beautiful she was until he fell asleep.

Toph's heart was beating so fast and loud she was almost afraid sokka could hear it.

Toph was in absolute heaven "sharing" a bed with the "man" she loved was a dream come true even if the reason was because they didn't have two rooms.

Hey she'd take what she could get after all she was so close she could feel the heat from his body.

She had never been so happy in all her "Life" and soon she could hear the slight snoring coming from sokka.

She smiled knowing that sound well she had heard it almost every night for the last 3 "Years" that they traveled together.

Unlike aang and katara who thought it was an irritating sound but just got use to it.

Toph loved his snoring to her it was almost a sound she needed to be able to sleep.

She sometimes found it hard for her to fall asleep without it.

Toph started wondering if "sharing" a bed happened after only a few days alone what else could happen on there long journey back to gaoling that thought made her blush and smile from ear to ear.

However soon enough sokka's snoring reminded her how tired she was and fell asleep but not before moving a little bit closer to sokka.

A/N: Sorry it isn't longer I was going to make it longer to make up for last time but I read ahead in my story and coundn't find a decent place to stop but at least things are starting to heat up between sokka and toph and another chapter sould be up in a few days and don't forget to review and tell me how you like my story so far and what I'm doing wrong.Thanks Again.


	5. The next morning

A/N: I would like to thank Demonking101 and phantomzeptra for the repeated reviews and to TwilightGD for the review and I would like to say sorry for taking so long on this chapter but I hope you like it.

It was the next morning and the sun had just risen sokka knew he sould get up but he was so comfortable and nice and warm but not because of the blanket.

Sokka then realized that he "shared" a bed with toph and noticedthere was something on his chest it almost like a weight but it felt soft and comfortable some how.

Sokka pulled back the blanket to see what it was and to his surprise it was toph's head resting on his chest with her arms wrapped around his waist.

Toph had a smile on her face and sokka had never seen her look so peaceful which made sokka smile as he looked at her.

All sokka could think was man was she beautiful then he caught a whiff of her scent and in a very low whisper said and she smells good to which he didn't mean to say out loud.

Then he moved his hand to her face and gently brushed the hair out of her face and when he did she said his name in a mixture of a drozzy and loving tone.

For some reason sokka couldn't help but answer her and said in a low loving tone "yes toph".

Toph tightened her grib around his waist and nuzzled into his chest a little more and said "I love you sokka".

Sokka couldn't believe what he just heard even if she just said it in her sleep she must have meant it right his heart started beating so fast and loud that it woke up toph.

It took toph a minute to realize where she was then she realized that her arm's we're wrapped around something and all she could think was that it was sokka she looked up and said "sokka".

He looked at her still stunded from what she said just a minute ago but finally said "yes toph".

Toph's face turned bright red and pushed away from him and said what do you think you we're doing coming on my side of the bed and snuggling up next to me and.

Sokka cut her off before she could say anything else and said what do you mean me snuggling up to you on "your" side of the bed because for one thing we're in the middle of the bed and for the second thing you're the one had your arms wrapped around my waist and resting your head on my chest.

They both sat there for a minute thinking what they should do next.

All the time toph's face was still bright red from the predicament they we're in.

Finally sokka spoke up and said look toph lets just say it's both are faults and an accidentand leave it at that.

Toph nodded in agreementand said ok fine as long as you don't think this is all my fault.

Sokka looked at her with a smile on his face and said I don't toph and now that that's settled I'm gonna go get cleaned up before we leave and went into the bathroomleaving toph in the bedroom with her thoughts of what just happened.

I can't believe I was curled up to sokka with my arms around him and my head on his chest not to say it didn't feel good it felt great especially now.

After all there fighting he had gotten quite a bit more muscular and it felt great to feel the warmth of his body and to smell his scent with every breath.

Her face turned a little red again at those thoughts and many more ran thru her mind.

Meanwhile in the bathroom sokka's heart was still beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode and all he could think was it was a good thing she couldn't use her earthbending right now or else his face would probably turn so red it could lite up a room.

He also couldn't stop thinking about what she said in her sleep but did she really mean it after all katara told him a couple things he said in his sleep before and he either didn't mean it or he didn't understand what he meant by it and neather did katara.

But he couldn't help but hope that she meant what she said because it would mean that they loved each other and to sokka he dreamed of nothing else but toph loving him because to him she was perfect.

She was his perfect match the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the only woman that seemed to understand him even when he said one thing but meant something entirely different she knewwhat he meant when no one else did not even katara and she knew him his entire life.

He knew that his supposed loves in the past weren't true love not like with toph.

I mean pretty much every waking thought and most dreams we're about her or meat.

Unlike suki he liked her alot manly because she was a warrior with no bending powers at all but still decided to fight anyways that's what attracked him to her but when they accualy spent time to get to know each other they realized they didn't have anything in common it was a physical attraction only nothing more.

With princess Yue she was just so beautiful and kind and caring but it was just puppy love it was the first time he ever felt like that about anyone before.

But with toph it was different when she was around I couldn't be happier I'm completly comfortable I never felt that way about anyone before not even princess yue.

I just want to be around toph all the time if I'm not around her it's like I get ansy and it hard to sleep or even eat until I'm around her again.

Because of the way I feel about her I know that I love her that she is the only one I want to be with that she is my "soul mate" he couldn't help but smile at those two words it sounded to fit the way he felt about her perfectly.

A/N: Well another chapter done I'm sorry it took me longer than usual but I had things to do and it's been to hot to stay sitting at the computer for to long and it takes me forever to type up a chapter I'm a very slow typer but I'll try and get the next one up sooner.


	6. Is this Like marriage

A/N:well here's chapter 6 hope you like it and thanks to Demonking101, TwilightGD and ell25 for the reviews and to arizony for putting me on story alert but I was disappointed to not get a review from phantomzeptra I always look forward to them well maybe this time.Thanks Again.

Sokka finished getting cleaned up and walked out of the bathroom smiling and feeling pretty happy due to the nice thoughts that we're running thru his mind until toph spoke up.

Hey snoozle's it's about time I'm about to pee my pants here.

Toph got up off the bed and started walking in the in the direction of the bathroom not wanting to ask sokka for help after everything that happened not to long ago.

That is until she bumped into a table that was against the wall and banged her knee on one of it's

corners and started mumbling under her breath.

Sokka couldn't understand any of it but sokka could tell she was mad so he walked over to her and grabbed a hold of one of her hands and said.

Are you ok toph.

She just nodded yes while gritting her teeth from the pain in her knee.

Sokka said look toph even if we woke up in an awkward position don't let it stop you from asking for help when you need it "ok".

Toph could feel the concern in his voice so she looked at him and said alright sokka if it's not to much trouble can you show me where the the bathroom is I really have to go.

Sokka smiled at her seeing that she really didn't want to ask for his help and said It's never any trouble toph and lead her to the bathroom.

While toph was in the bathroom sokka packed up his stuff and pulled out some food for breakfast when topt came out of the bathroom.

Sokka walked over to her and took her hand and lead her to the bed and said hey toph you hungry.

Toph smiled at him and said "starved".

Sokka walked over to the stand where he set the food after taking it out of his pack and walked back to toph who was waiting for the food when he said here toph and placed some bread and cooked in her hands and started eating.

As they we're finishing there meal sokka looked at toph who was sitting next to him on the bed and said.

Hey toph do you think this is what being married is like.

Toph turned her head to look at him so fast she almost got whiplash and her face had a slight tint of red on it.

In a few seconds the shock of the question wore off and she was able to answer him and she said.

How would I know what being married is like sokka I'm only 15 and in the Earth Kingdom you have to be at least 16 before you can get married .

I know toph it's the same in the water tribe but I was just thinking if this is what being married is like maybe being married isn't that bad you know.

After all it's pretty nice having someone around you who understands you and makes you feel comfortable all time and you just love being around all the time.

Toph couldn't help but think if she made him feel that way.

Sokka do I.

Before toph could finish her question there was a knock at the door.

Excuse me but it's check out time said said an old womans voice.

Alright thank you we'll be out in just a minute sokka said.

Sokka looked at toph and said.

Well toph are you about ready to go it looks like it's time to go and continue on are way to gaoling but before we leave this town we are gonna have to get some supplies for are journey.

Topt just looked at sokka with a smirk on her face and said.

That's alright as long as I don't have to carry any of those supplies.

Hey toph that's not fair that I have to carry all the supplies by my self after all they are for both of us.

Toph smirk grew and she said I don't care I'm not carrying them.

Sokka knew that there was no point in arguing with her because once she makes up her mind there's no changing it.

Sokka just glared at her and finally said fine then I'll just carry all the supplies my self.

Toph still smirking said you're gonna have to if you want them.

Sokka stopped glaring and then smile and said you know what toph that's fine I'll carry all the supplies.

Good to here it snoozles toph said.

But scents I'm gonna carry all the supplies that means that there all mine and you don't get any.

Hey sokka that not fair after all your alot stronger then me after all I'm just a weak girl.

Toph one thing you have never been is weak and your you are stronger than pretty much every one else in the world eccept aang and that's only because he's the avatar.

Toph was kind of shocked at that she couldn't believe that he thought she was that strong and she decided if he thought so highly of her she could carry some of the suppies.

Alright sokka I'll carry some of the suppies just as long as you carry most of them.

Deal sokka said knowing that was about as good as it was gonna get and took toph by the hand and guided her out of the room and out of the hotel.

A/N:well I got up this chapter faster so tell me what you think. I started writing this story in a note book but I just ran out of pages so I'm gonna have to wing it from here hopefully it will get better and don't forget to review.


	7. Confessions

A/N: I'm very sorry for the long wait but I had some things to do and I got roped in on helping with my sisters graduation party.And a big thanks to all the people who have reviewed and have continued to read my story.

When they walked out of the hotel toph noticed that sokka was still holding her hand.

Toph wondered if he had forgot that now that they we're out of the hotel and she was back on solid ground that she could see but she really didn't care she liked sokka holding her hand it made her feel all warm inside.

Toph's thought's we're interrupted when sokka said "hey toph what should we get at the market".

"I don't know sokka let's just get stuff that won't spoil to fast".

"I know that toph but we can buy some food that will spoil faster as long as we eat it in the next few days and that way we'll have some decent food to eat for a few days before we have to eat jurkey all the time".

"Sokka you love jurkey".

"Yeah but you don't".

"You don't have to buy different food just for me sokka I can eat anything"

"Toph I'm not buying them just for you I don't even like eating jurkey all the time so what do you think we should get".

"I don't know sokka why don't we wait to see what they have and then we can decide".

"Alright good thinking toph".

They spent about two hours in the market shopping around for the best deals and freshest food and of course goofing off and toph couldn't believe that she had so much fun she alway's hated shopping but now she was starting to like it.

When they we're done buying all there suppies they needed they headed out of the town where so much has transpired.

As they walked down the road sokka was lost in his thoughts mainly about what toph said in her sleep he couldn't get it out of his head.

Most of the day they walked in silents toph knew that something was bugging him but she didn't know what she wondered if it was the events from that morning that was still troubling him.

Later on in the evening they set up camp in a small clearing they found while taking sokka's "short cut" thru the woods.

As sokka and toph sat around the camp fire toph finally decided to ask sokka what was on his mind.

"Hey sokka why have you been so quite today".

"It's nothing toph I've just been thinking about something that's all".

"What we're you thinking about".

"I was just thinking about something you said this morning in your sleep".

"What did I say".

"I not telling you".

"Sokka tell me what I said or I'm gonna earthbend you to the moon".

"You wouldn't do that not if you ment what you said".

"Sokka tell me what I said or I'm gonna kill you".

Sokka could tell that toph's anger was about to boil over and if he keep pushing her she might acually kill him.

"Alright fine toph I'll tell you what you said in your sleep this morning".

"Well come on and tell me already".

Sokka didn't really know how to tell toph what she said but he dicided just to spit it out.

"This morning before you woke up you said that you LOVED ME".

"Toph was shocked she couldn't believe that she acually said that she loved him out loud after all it had been her deepest darkest secret that she ever had and she just blurted it out while she was sleeping".

Toph could fell that sokka's heart beat was thru the roof and her's matched.

"So toph did you mean it do you really LOVE ME".

"Yes sokka I meant it.

" I do love you I've loved you since we first meet 3 years ago I just didn't know how to tell you."

"I'm glad that you love me because I love you too toph I have for a long time I realized it when I was going out with suki I always feel completely comfortable with you I feel like I can be my true self".

"I was also hoping while travling with you I could find the right time to tell you how I fell but when you said that you loved me in your sleep I figured that I would tell you tonight and ask you

how you felt about me".

Sokka got up from where he was sitting and sat down next to toph so he could get a better look at her and said.

"I love you toph and I always will".

Sokka pulled toph close and gave her a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart apart toph felt like she was in heaven having the man she loved kiss her and tell her that he loved her it was a dream come true.

Toph place her head against sokka chest and wrapped her arms around his waist and said.

"I love being like this sokka I could stay like this forever".

"You can if you want to toph I don't mind it make me feel peaceful.

And with that said they both fell asleep in each othere's arms in the arms of the person they both love.

A/N: I'll try and get the next chapter up in a few days and sorry again for the long wait and don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


End file.
